RAR-101 ICWS
The is the infamous cousin to the RAR-144 ICWS. It's official name is: Rauer Assault Rifle Model 101 Individual Combat Weapon System. It is a medium range rifle, but it works well in all settings. It is shorter and more compact than the RAR-144 ICWS. =Overview= The is a top-of-the-line assault rifle employed by countless UNSC Special Forces after the Human-Covenant War. The weapon fires a 9.5x40mm Caliber Tungsten cored round, at a rate of 850 rounds per minute at a velocity of 3,200 feet per second, and up to 750 meters. The bullet is packed with a high charge in order to compensate for the increaed weight of the bullet. The gun is a bullup, and has a barrel length of 50 centimeters. The weapon is shorter than it's cousin and weighs less. The gun has a variaty of rails which allows for great versatility when choosing attachements. It has a thirty-two round magazine and can fire in; Full-auto, semi-auto and a four round burst mode. =Development= The gun was developed during and after the Human-Covenant War out of the need for better Specialized weaponry. The main feature of the gun is it's variety of open rails for many different attachments. Anything from scopes and lasers, to foregrips and grenade launchers. The previous weapons used by the Special Forces were to finicky and had reliability issues in certain environments, thus a new variant was needed for each environment. However with the 101, the reliability increased for all environments significantly. Arctic, desert, jungle, or space. No matter the environment, the gun would function as well as it did on the test range, which was quite well. However it took over a decade of development to finally perfect the gun and make it able to be mass produced(compared to the previous specialized weapon). Which was, unfortunately, two years after the end of the war. However the elevated cost of the weapon limited it from widespread use on a large scale, limiting it to Special Operations use. =Specialized Variants= Below are a list of specialized variants of the RAR-101, they are noted for their significant changes to the base rifle itself. They are not mass produced but rather made by taking a standard RAR-101 and taking it to a gunsmith and making the changes there. Stealth Variant The Stealth Variant, also called the Drop Trooper variant, has several distinct changes: *Lighter polymer construction *Integrated Surpressor *New iron sights *Top rail removed *4 round burst mode removed *Bullets do not use a tungsten core *Fully customizable user interface, accessed via HUD *Features a built in laser designater/sight above the barrel However with these changes comes a elevated price, raising the price approximately 2,500 cR. The variant is most commonly employed by ODSTs, but can be seen throughout the Special Forces. The overall weight of the gun has been greatly reduced by switching out non metal essential parts for super high grade polymers. However, instead of the usual iron sights, the top rail, a new sight was put in it's place. Another change is a fully customizable user interface, which is displayed on the HUD of the user. The interface tracks mission objectives, squadmates, rounds fired, when the gun should be maintenenced or cleaned, and features a lock system that allows only the user generated password to allow the gun to fire. The interface also features a 250 Gigabyte microdrive to store all manner of things. Squad Automatic Weapon Variant The Squad Automatic Weapon Variant, colloquially called the SAW variant, has several distinct changes: *64 round box magazine *Foregrip *Removal of top rail *More reinforced construction *Advanced liquid cooling system *Advanced interface system *Frontal weight compensators The SAW variant of the RAR-101 is employed by every single branch of Special Forces, but only special forces due to it's elevated cost. It costs a whopping 3000 more credits than the basic version. This version comes standard with a magazine that is double that of the original. It also features a foregrip for stability during extended firing periods. The gun also has a super durable construction, which sacrifices it's lightness for durability. Also, to compensate for the higher thermal stress the gun features a liquid cooling system which allows the weapon stay at low temperatures for longer periods of time. The SAW variant also feature the same advanced user interface as the stealth variant. There is also several small weights towards the front of the gun designed to keep it balanced. =Users within Special Operations= *Orbital Drop Shock Troopers; Special Assault Division *ONI Black Ops *SPARTANs *GHOST Team *PHANTOM Project =Compatable Attachments= *Reflex Sight **4x zoom** *Telescopic Sight(standard 5x zoom) **6x zoom** **8x zoom** **10x zoom** *Red dot Sight **2x zoom** *M706 MPGL *Laser pointer *Camera *M12 Underbarrel Shotgun **Beanbag variant** **Slug variant** *Low Light Vision Enhancer *Close Quarters TacLight **(available options) =Quotes= =Trivia= *The part RAR wasn't deemed Rauer Assault Rifle until long after it's conception. *All images were provided by Meat and Taters. *During an IRC session, the article's name was parodied: Rawr-lol individual chicken whitebread sammich. Category:SPARTAN-08BLAM! Category:Weapons